Problem: What is the least common multiple of 28 and 32? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(28, 32) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 28 and 32. We know that 28 x 32 (or 896) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 32 until we find a number divisible by 28. 32, 64, 96, 128, 160, 192, 224, So, 224 is the least common multiple of 28 and 32.